<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>accidental forehead kisses by elizabethbri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876468">accidental forehead kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbri/pseuds/elizabethbri'>elizabethbri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, The Team knows, Tumblr Prompt, accidental forehead kisses, bobby nash knows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbri/pseuds/elizabethbri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie accidentally kisses Buck after he kisses Chris goodbye</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>accidental forehead kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fic based on tumblr user :: yerwizardharry 's post </p>
<p>What if, one time, eddie has dropped off Chris with Buck and he bends down to give Chris a forehead kiss goodbye and then without thinking just automatically doES THE SAME TO BUCK AND BUCK IS ALL</p>
<p>😳</p>
<p>can be found here as well ::<br/>https://fictionallovesarebetter.tumblr.com/post/190996453382/what-if-one-time-eddie-has-dropped-off-chris</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck was going to watch Chris for Eddie, but Eddie couldn’t drop him off at Buck’s apartment before work and Eddie started work early enough that it just made sense for Buck to grab Chris from the fire station. Chris loved seeing the rest of the 118, anyways, so it was a good set up for them - something they did often know that Buck had been watching Chris more and more often. </p>
<p>When Buck arrived, Chris was sitting in a recliner chair, but as soon as the boy spotted Buck, he shot up to greet him with a hug. Buck met him with a grin, easily ducking down and swinging him into his arms.</p>
<p>“Hey guys. Good morning, buddy! How are you this morning?”</p>
<p>“Good! I got to have donuts for breakfast. I had three.”</p>
<p>Eddie winced in sympathy, Chris was going to be bouncing off the walls the minute they left. Buck only chuckled and asked, “Three? Did your dad eat more or less than you? Wait! Let me guess.” Buck pretended to eye Eddie, squinting his eyes and tracking up and down his body.</p>
<p>Eddie ignored the blush he felt rising up from the scrutiny, instead focusing on how Chris was dissolving to giggles in Buck’s arms.</p>
<p>Buck was whispering, loudly, to Chris, “He does look a bit pudgier than normal this morning, I think dad ate four donuts. What, Chris, why are you laughing? He does look pudgier. That shirt used to fit better, I think. I mean, god, I think he’s going to pop a button with that gut he’s sporting.”</p>
<p>Chris’s head was lolling back, lost all support to his laughing fit. The sight made Buck grin proudly. He plopped himself into the chair Chris had vacated, easily maneuvering the boy to lounge across his chest to regain his composure.</p>
<p>Buck stuck around for a little while longer, but he knew once the other team came back in from their call Eddie and Hen were going to have to check stock in the ambulance and start doing some actual work, so he told Chris they were going to have to get going.</p>
<p>Eddie smiled over at them. Chris hadn’t left Buck’s lap all morning. Usually he clings a little bit to his father because he knows he’ll be away all day, but more and more Eddie is noticing Chris responds the same way to Buck as himself. When they are getting ready to leave Bucks, Chris will drag his feet through the motions of getting his stuff together, giving Buck a number of ‘one last hug’ on their way out the door. Eddie had expected himself to feel replaced, but instead he feels relieved. He wants Chris to have another adult he can depend on, something resembling a strong two parent household.</p>
<p>Eddie stood from his seat and gathered Chris’s backpack and crutches, bringing them over to the pair on the recliner. After he drops Chris’s stuff on the ground he plants his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning down to drop kisses on each of his boys. Chris tipped his head back, offering up his forehead easily. Buck had his face tilted, just so, in order to watch them. Without thinking, Eddie pressed a quick kiss to his forehead as well. Eddie had performed the motion so quickly and fluidly he hadn’t even realized what he had done. He offered one more good bye, telling Chris to watch Buck carefully.</p>
<p>Buck froze at the dry press of Eddie’s lips against his forehead. He stared, wide eyed and blushing, at the man hovering above him, but Eddie hadn’t faltered. He just waggled his eyebrows at Chris, “Have a good day to day, make sure to keep an eye on Buck at all times. You never know what he’s going to get into.”</p>
<p>Buck, distantly, heard Chris laugh. As his father retreated, Chris slid off Buck’s knees and collected his things. Eddie continued to help Chris with his backpack and Buck… Buck still felt frozen. He felt caught. Something sharp and jagged lodged into his softest spot.</p>
<p>Casual affection from Eddie was something he craved, deeply, but it was something he didn’t let himself ponder on for fear of heartbreak. Buck didn’t know what Eddie wanted from him. Buck would give him everything, already gave him all Eddie would allow. Buck didn’t want to step into a place that Eddie didn’t need filled. Being a parent to Chris was something Buck dreamed about. But Buck didn’t know if it was something Eddie craved for also, if it was something he had even thought about at all.</p>
<p>Buck shook it off, collecting Chris and tossing out one more goodbye to the crew before the pair made their way down the stairs and out of the firehouse.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until they left that someone brought it up. Of course, Hen and Chim had been whispering about it before it even happened, having clocked the way Eddie had draped himself over the chair the two boys had shared, casually leaning into their presence with an ease that indicated more familiarity than what was warranted between friends. Then again, Hen had pointed out, they hadn’t acted as ‘just friends’ for a long while now.</p>
<p>Chim broke the silence first, “So.” First it seemed like this was all he was going to say, but really he was just searching for the words. Unfortunately, what he settled on was, “What was that?”  </p>
<p>Eddie hummed inquisitively, always so slow on the uptake.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Bobby spoke up second. He was usually one to stay out of interhouse gossip. “You and Buck.”</p>
<p>Eddie frowned, but he finally glanced up. He was surprised to find the three of them, Hen, Chim, and Bobby, standing across the island leaning into his space. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“Boy, I swear,” Hen huffed irritably. “You just forehead kissed Buck. We all saw it, no need to act coy over it.”</p>
<p>Eddie’s jaw slackened. “I-I did?”</p>
<p>The trio shared glances. Bobby sighed, once, long and loud. “You did. You didn’t even notice. He surely did. You guys need to straighten this- this- thing out. Whatever it is you’re doing. We’ll support you, obviously. Buck’s been dancing around you and Chris for a long time now. I thought you finally figured it out.” Eddie still seemed in shock, making Bobby roll his eyes. “Evidently not. You need to. Soon.” With that, he walked away. Hen and Chim seemed more inclined to stay and pester Eddie, but with minimal head shakes, Bobby got them to leave the man alone.</p>
<p>Eddie hesitated for only a second before pulling out his phone to text Buck. He wanted to only ask to talk tonight, but he knew that would only make Buck stew anxiously all day - so he refrained. He realized he had to actually articulate some of his feelings.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt; To Evan Buckley</p>
<p>I’ll bring dinner over after my shift.</p>
<p>Want to figure our shit out.</p>
<p>I love and appreciate everything you do for me Buck and I want you to know it.</p>
<p>I want you to be something more than ‘our Bucky’ for me and Chris</p>
<p>You’re right up there with Chris on my level of importance, Buck</p>
<p>Okay?</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; From Evan Buckley</p>
<p>I love you too Eddie</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>